


Rudiments of an Ardent Admirer

by beautifuldays



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Fanfiction, Fangirl in love, Fangirl x Idol, Fangirls, Idols, Other, POV First Person, Superstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifuldays/pseuds/beautifuldays
Summary: How about we make Shimizu Kiyoko as a protagonist on her own angsty fangirl world?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Kudos: 18





	Rudiments of an Ardent Admirer

**Author's Note:**

> A fangirl alternate universe drabble written in Kiyoko's point of view. Inspired by Taylor Swift's song 'Superstar.'  
> A fanfic that every fangirl in this world can relate to.  
> Feel free to leave a comment (and kudos, if ever).  
> Give it a listen here while reading this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=drg4aeDsaF4

Five. There are five words of fascination that can describe how much I'm in love with you.

_Your alluring facial features that will make anyone think a Greek deity has came down to co-exist with us in this mundane world..._

I was there that day. I witnessed how someone as ravishing as you claim my heart away without me knowing, just standing there like a stoned statue waiting to be shattered to awake me in this reverie. Since then, I knew you'd be the one I'll always watch for.

_Your beguiling smile that anyone who will see that gorgeous curvature will be blinded with how it can brighten a gloomy day..._

At that first time afterwards, I saw how the world brightened up when you beamed. I was amazed how mesmerizing a small curve can get especially when it is yours we are talking about. Oh, God. I can't help but wish I can be one of the reasons why you are smiling.

_Your charming rosy cheeks that even the mist on the awakening of dawn cannot uphold the natural hue in those balls of fluff..._

I never knew after that grand smile, even your cheeks can be so lovable. How is it someone is born with such faint natural rouge patches on either cheeks? Life can be so unfair, but whatever. They look good on you. Everything just looks perfect on you. Even the word 'perfection' suits you just right.

_Your duende that is strong enough to hypnotize everyone with just your enthralling gaze..._

Some time then, almost everyone in the room started rounding up on you. It was a stunner, but I can never blame them. It was as if they all live to your company. Your presence alone is a cogent evidence of how attractive you are.

_And most of all..._

Above all, what made me absolutely love you is...

_Your enticing voice that everyone passing by will stop and listen just to hear you sing to the world._

... your voice. That angelic voice. Once you open your mouth and sing, the sweet words accompanied with the saccharine melody floats into the atmosphere, resonating through the corners and walls. Every feature that made me fall deep into your trap disappears in my sight and all I can hear is... your voice that soothed my soul and mind, and captivated my dried heart.

Then, in seconds, my whole world stopped when I saw you approaching, striding along that platform like you were some knight in shining armor and I am your damsel-in-distress in such first-rate fairy tale. You reached your arm out, and I held on tight to your warm hand, as if securing a happy ending for both of us. It was as if it was just you and me that moment, and all the time in the world halted just like that. It was if you are choosing me against all odds.

It was a mawkish narrative romance, but I didn't care.

You are everything I could ask for, honey.

"I love you--"

You flaunted me your last smile before striding away once again out of my grasp, making your steps farther from me. I wanted to cry out loud, to tell everyone you are mine. That I am your princess. That you are choosing me against all odds. That this is our love affair happening-

"WE LOVE YOU!!!"

However... upon hearing all the other screams of the girls on the front row; seeing how high you are there, standing in front of me, while I am just here, holding up another banner and staring at your fazing god-like eminence; and even though I know I can love you more than anyone else, I already knew what our fate would be.

We were just not meant to be. And never will be.

**Because I am just another normal fan who's desperately in love with you.**

**Author's Note:**

> The five words/rudiments mentioned in the drabble are: alluring, beguiling, charming, duende, and enticing (ABCDE).


End file.
